Clarification
by MissMelysse
Summary: Geordi helps Data find clarification when Zoe is angry with him. CRUSHverse. Oneshot. Geordi & Data friendship. Data/Zoe implied. Runs alongside chapter 4 of Crush III: Sostenuto.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Star Trek: The Next Generation _, canon characters, and the_ U.S.S. Enterprise _belong to CBS/Paramount. The rest is mine._

 _ **Continuity Note:**_ _This story takes place during chapter 4 (Mr. Frost) of_ Crush III: Sostenuto _._

* * *

 **Clarification**

 **Stardate 46152.0**

 **(Tuesday, 25 February 2369, 11:36 hours, ship's time)**

Geordi could always tell when Data was brooding about something. His face never reflected his thoughts, but there were subtle differences in the way he moved a bit more carefully, in the way it took him a couple of microseconds to respond to questions.

Not so long ago, the engineer's first assumption would have been that there was some facet of human behavior that his android friend had tried once again unsuccessfully to replicate – sneezing, facial hair - once he'd even taken over the ship's kitchen and made a birthday cake from scratch. The decorations had been perfect, but the cake itself had tasted like something a Pakled freighter might have expelled through its exhaust system.

Data, of course, had explained that he'd selected flavors he knew Geordi liked, but that he'd reduced the sugar because the frosting already contained "…significantly more sucrose than is recommended in a healthy diet."

Now that his best friend was a year into a committed relationship, Geordi knew that brooding behavior meant that something was wrong 'at home,' and while conversations about Data's interpersonal relationships were always challenging, he felt obligated to… butt in.

Fortunately, they were the only people working in that section of Engineering, so it was safe for him to observe, "You're a little off your game today, Data. Wanna talk about it?"

That it took the android a significant length of time to respond told the engineer as much about his friend's state of mind as the question he asked in a tone colored with confusion.

"Geordi, what constitutes being 'in a fight?'"

"You mean, with Zoe?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Was it possible to be surprised and unsurprised at the same time? Geordi wondered.

"Geordi?"

"Sorry, Data. What did you do?"

Data blinked at his friend. "Why do you assume that it is I who have 'done something?'"

"Because, if _Zoe_ had done something that caused a disagreement between you, you wouldn't stop until the issue was resolved. And also…" he hesitated for a second. "And also because you two are about due for some kind of blow-up."

"I was not aware there was a schedule that dictated such things."

Geordi sighed. "I didn't mean it literally, Data. It's just… you and Zoe have been dating for over a year, and you've been living together long enough to be out of the 'honeymoon' stage."

"Ah, I see. You believe some kind of argument was inevitable as part of our 'settling in' as a couple."

"Pretty much, yeah." He took a beat. "So, what happened?"

"Last night, I asked Zoe to listen to the poems I plan to share in the reading I am holding tomorrow."

"When did you start writing poetry?" Geordi knew they'd been spending less time together now that his friend was no longer 'single,' but he didn't think they'd been _that_ disconnected.

"I had been considering attempting creative writing for some time, but the actual formal composition began on Thursday evening, while Zoe and I were in bed. She was sleeping and I – "

"Data – that's a little too much information."

"I apologize if I have embarrassed you."

Geordi wasn't sure why Data revealing that his girlfriend was asleep in their shared bed while he was creating poetry should be awkward. Maybe it was because he still thought of the android as an innocent, someone who was above such human experiences. If he were being truly honest with himself, though, he was also a little envious.

His friend had managed not only to find someone who seemed to really _get_ him, but in spite of the other man's relative inexperience and Zoe's youth, it was obvious the two of them were both connected and completely committed to each other.

It was equally obvious that there was trouble in paradise.

"So you read her your poems and….?" The engineer guided the conversation back to its original subject.

"And Zoe objected to some of the content."

Geordi's eyebrows emerged from behind his visual aid. "Data, I know you've done a couple of nude paintings of her… you didn't write anything explicit…?"

"I have only done one nude painting of Zoe," Data corrected. "However, Zoe's objection was not that my content was explicit. It was that my poems did not mention her at all."

The engineer shook his head and winced. "Ouch."

"She took specific exception to a poem that described a bad date."

"I thought you said you didn't write anything about her." Geordi was confused.

"I did not. While the person I was with was not named, Zoe interpreted correctly that the verses in question referred to Lt. D'Sora. Then she explained my transgression in the form of a haiku."

"Let me get this straight. You wrote – _how_ many poems?"

"I wrote seventy-three. However, Zoe only heard the twelve I selected for my reading. Thirteen since adding a haiku of my own."

Geordi let out a long, low, whistle. "You wrote a dozen poems, including one about your ex-girlfriend, but not one of them even mentioned the woman you live with – the woman you've discussed _marriage_ with? You do remember that she knows where your off-switch is?"

The android's yellow eyes widened in alarm, but all he said was, "I am well aware of that detail, Geordi." He turned his focus toward the control panel they had been working on earlier, and keyed in a command as he asked. "Then, you agree that we are in a fight?"

"Oh, I'll say. I'm actually amazed you're still walking."

"I do not understand."

Not for the first time, the engineer found himself wondering if Data used that phrase to deflect poor attempts at humor on purpose. "I was just thinking about a certain pair of boots and how she once used them…" He'd heard the story of Zoe slamming Lore in the crotch from the young woman's own lips.

"While Zoe is quite skilled at certain pugilistic techniques, I do not believe she would resort to violence with _me._ " He hesitated again. "However, I am 'at a loss' of how to resolve our fight."

Geordi sighed. "I'm not sure I know how to help, Data. Is she speaking to you?"

"Yes."

"Did she kick you out of bed?"

"No, Geordi. She even objected when I offered to stay away."

Again, he had to stifle a chuckle. "It sounds like she just needs some time to cool off, so that she can explain her reaction more rationally and talk it through with you. So… don't push her. Let her figure out what she wants to say in her own time."

"That does not seem to be a very pro-active choice."

"Sometimes, Data, doing nothing really _is_ the best solution. But, when she is ready to talk, you're probably going to have to explain why she wasn't one of your subjects." Geordi wasn't sure it was wise to ask, but he had to know. ""Uh, Data… why _didn't_ you write about her?"

"I attempted to compose a poem about Zoe several times, but all of my attempts failed to adequately represent her significance and importance in my life."

Geordi clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder, causing the android to glance sideward at him. "Make sure you tell her that, my friend."

Data assured him that he would.

* * *

 **Notes:** I'd originally conceived this story from Data's POV, but it wasn't working, so after seeking advice from members of my Brain Trust, I flipped it to Geordi's. In a sense, it's a sequel to _Three Little Words_ , which is from 2015 (I think).


End file.
